1. Technical Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to image processing, and more specifically to displaying image frames in combination with a subpicture frame.
2. Related Art
An image frame generally contains a set of pixel values, with each pixel value defining the display of a corresponding image portion (pixel) on a display screen. A subpicture frame is also an image frame, but having display information in a smaller size area. The subpicture frame can represent content such as a desired text, icons, etc., as is well known in the relevant arts.
There is often a need to display image frames in combination with a subpicture frame. For example, it may be desirable to display a menu along with a sequence of image frames received in a video signal, to facilitate a user to select a desired option on the menu. The menu may be represented in the form of a subpicture frame and combined with each of the sequence of image frames, in facilitating such a selection.
It is generally desirable that such combined images be generated, while meeting requirements specific to corresponding environments.